


How to prepare for a study session with your Crush

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [7]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, fashion tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Basically Joana getting ready to go watching "Dangerous Liaisons" at Cris'.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Croana - Relationship, cris x joana - Relationship, cris y joana
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Kudos: 32





	How to prepare for a study session with your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this tumblr post https://creoencasiangeles.tumblr.com/post/613400695333421056/an-awkward-and-clod-cris-soto-getting-ready-for, I've started imagining how JOANA was getting ready for her study date with the girl she was crushing into, and this is the result. Hope you like it.

" _Joder!_ What should I wear?".

Joana tossed the umpteenth piece of clothing from her wardrobe to the bed, huffing - "Fuck, where's that shirt..."

"Joana! _Que quilombo, mija!_ " - her mother, passing through the corridor, noticed the mess that had become Joana's room - "What's happening?"

"Sorry, mom. I swear I'll tidy up this evening. It's just that I can't find anything to wear."

"Well, it seems to me like you have lots of stuff..."

"No, I can't find anything _pretty_ to wear!"

"Ooooh, I see..." - the woman smirked - "And what's the occasion? There's a guy? A girl?"

Joana blushed slightly - "Mom, stop! I'm just seeing a friend, Cristina. We have to work on a school project." - she took a grey and white striped long-sleeved sweatshirt, then a black one with a stamp on it, trying them on in front of the mirror, more to escape her mother's prying look than to really try them.

" _Si, claro_. You call it school project now?"

" _Mama!_ " - the raven-haired girl whined.

Joana's mom laughed and lift her hands surrendering - "I won't push any further. Just know that it's ok for me. And for your father. Remember what we said the day you came out?"

Joana sadly smiled - "The important thing is love... and trust." - she lowered her head - "Mom... I don't think I'll ever be able, you know, to be honest with someone. Not _that_ honest."

Estefania got up from her daughter's bed and took Joana's head between her hands, stroking her cheeks gently - "Stop that. Remember what your therapist said. You're not your disease. And if this girl, Cristina, isn't the right one, there will be another person. No matter if a girl or a boy."

"Yeah, whatever. Not that I like her. It's just that... she's the first girl who has talked to me since I got to school. I only know guys here..."

"Whatever you say, honey... But remember, don't let the disease choose for you. You're way stronger. Ok?" - the girl nodded sadly - "I'll leave you. But promise me you'll tidy up."

She kissed Joana's forehead and went to the door, but before leaving the room she said winking- "Go with the white and grey striped one. It goes well with your skin tone."

...

Later that day, Joana found herself nervously waiting for Cris to open the door. _That's a really bad idea, Joana. Bet she's straight as a line and you'll end wasting your only chance at female friendship. Just be cool, don't flirt. You're here for the project._

Finally, the blonde opened the door. _Fuck, she's beautiful_.

" _Hola_ "

" _Hola_ "

 _Ok, why is she staring?_ _Ok, play cool, Bianchi. You know how to do it._

Joana smirked and raised her eyebrows - "Should I come in or should we do the project here?"

Cris blushed and chuckled nervously - "Yes, of course, come in!" - she said, moving from the threshold to let the brunette in.

_Well... maybe she's not totally straight after all. Thanks mom._


End file.
